1. Field of the Invention
A self priming mechanism for use with a dispenser, such as a finger pump, a ball pump, an aerosol container, a squeeze bottle, or any dispenser which utilizes a dip tube comprising a container attachment means and a dip tube sealer which cooperatively form a feedback means therebetween to permit air trapped within the dip tube during assembly to escape and thereby act, at least partially, as a self primer when the dispenser is first actuated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of products, such as window sprays, starches, hand lotions and the like are available in dispensers including finger pumps, ball pumps, squeeze bottles and aerosol containers. These dispensers frequently use dip tubes -- tubes which extend into the product so that upon actuation the product travels up the tube and out the terminal orifice.
A problem common to these dispensers is the difficulty in priming especially during first actuation. This is a result of the air generally trapped in the dip tube during assembly. Thus, a need exists for a means of eliminating or minimizing the air trapped in the dip tube during assembly.